fanonrunescapefandomcom_nl-20200214-history
The Return of Thammaron
right|350px The Return of Thammaron Begin leftPraat met Evil Dave, hij zal zeggen dat tijdens een evil feestje in de kelder, met zijn vrienden Jennifer en Patrick, er een explosie was dat een opening naar de kelder maakte, waarna een reus binnenviel en Patrick ontvoerde. Jennifer daarna is angstig gevlucht. Inspecteer het gat in de kelder, wat waarschijnlijk is het gemaakt met dynamiet. Ga door het gat. Je vindt strange ashes, pak ze. *Nu komt Evil dave naar je toe, hij zal zeggen dat Patrick gevonden is, ga weer terug en praat met Patrick, hij is een beetje versuft, hij zecht dat hij een waarheidsdrankje op heeft gedronken, en dat hij na dat hij door de reus is ontvoerd, werd ondervraagt. Vraag hem waarover het gesprek ging, Patrick zegt dat hij niet veel meer weet, omdat het waarheidsdrankje ervoor zorgt dat zijn hersens verdoofd raken en dat hij alleen maar de waarheid kan vertellen, hij weet wel dat het over het avontuur met zijn evil vrienden om Agrith naar op te roepen waaruit uiteindelijk Deneth Agrith Naar bleek te zijn, en jij hem versloeg met dat mooie zwaard. *Praat met Doris (evil dave's moeder), die zegt dat je naar Jennifer moet praten, omdat Jennifer misschien gevaar loopt, en dat jijzelf, misschien ook beter op kan passen, ze zegt dat evil dave wel weet waar ze woont. *Evil Dave verteld dat ze in een huisje in oostelijk Varrock woond, tegenover het varrock musseum. *Ga naar haar huis, er zit een groot gat in de deur. ga via het gat naar binnen. Je zal een magier vinden, en een gehypnotiseerde Jennifer. De magier zal een spreuk op je afvuren wat je tegen de muur laat aanknallen. De magier en jennifer teleporteren weg. Je bent evil dave vergeten! (bereid je voor met een gevecht! met 5 combat 30, en 1 combat 70 ratten, die magic en melee gebruiken.) Ga naar evil dave's huis ga de kelder in, je zult nu zien dat evil dave er niet is. Je zult ook sporen zien van een gevecht en dode hell-rat's aantreffen. Gedood door pijlen. Er zal nu een mutant hell-rat van combat 70 op je afkomen. alle nog levende hell-rat's zullen je nu ook aanvallen. het zijn er maar 5 van combat 30. dood ze, ze vallen aan met Magic en met Melee. Bereid je voor op een gevecht met 3 lvl 80 monsters gevolgt op een lvl 140 monster. Na het gevecht moet je met Doris praten, Doris reageerd geschokt. Haar zoon wou alleen even kruiden van de hell-rats halen voor een Spice of Doom. Er zullen nu 3 assassins van lvl 80 op je afkomen, ze vechten alle 3 met melee. Nadat je ze hebt verslagen komt er een 140 leader assassin, hij zal zeggen dat je of moet meekomen of zult sterven. Er zullen nu guard's van de edgevile jail komen om je te helpen. de leader assassin gebruikt een spreuk op ze, ze zijn allemaal dood. Hij zal nu vragen of je mee wilt komen. jij zal nee, terugzeggen. Hij zal vloeken en zeggen dat zijn rune's op zijn, hij zal met je bevechten met melee. Nadat je hem verslagen hebt kan je met hem praten. zeg dat je hem in leven hebt gehouden om hem iets te vragen, (de assassin zal proberen zelfmoord te plegen maar jij haald het gifmes weg) vraag waarom hij hemzelf wou doden. Vraag wie Lord Kar'loriora is. Vraag hem waar de ondervraagden heen waren gebracht. In het ondervraaggebouw Neem een law rune, een air rune en een water rune mee neem ook een Wizard hat (black), Black robe en een Black skirt en een willekeurig zamorak item, neem ook een lockpick en een nature rune mee ook is het handig om een darklight mee te nemen. je moet een demon guard van 110 die met ranged vecht kunnen doden terwijl je magic armour aanhebt, 1 of 2 prayer potion is aanbevolen en 3 tot 8 sharks meenemen is handig. Ga nu naar traverly, ga nu naar het kleinste gebouw, trek de dark wizard kleren aan samen met een willekeurig zamorak item en drop nu de law rune, daarna de air rune, en dan de water rune. Je word nu naar een gevangenis geteleporteerd. praat met de demon guard. What do you mean with password? I don't know it, but it is realy important! I realy need to go in now... I want to pass! NO MATHER WHAT! I kill you. Ook al is de demon guard van 110 is hij niet echt moeilijk te verslaan, hij heeft veel hitpoints, lage deffence en kan accuraat 79 hitten en hij valt zeer snel aan, maar met protect for ranged hit hij niet, als je hem hebt gedood, doe dan een lockpick op de deur. je lockpick werkt niet, use nu een nature rune op de lockpick, doe het nu nog een keer. Ga naar binnen, je zult Jenniver dood aantreffen, en naast haar zit Patrick die ook dood is. Evil dave, die nog in leven is, word ondervraagt door een magiër, dezelfde magiër die Jenniver had ontvoerd, praat nu tegen de magiër. Vraag wat hij aan heet doen is, omdat hij je zo zal vermoorden zal hij wel met je praten, hij zal zeggen dat ze sinds dat Agrith Naar word vermist, een onderzoek werd uitgevoerd. Aangezien de laatste personen die met hem in contact waren evil dave, en zijn vrienden waren ondervraagden ze hun. Door het onderzoek zijn ze er nu achtergekomen dat Agrith Naar dood is. Ze hebben een verkenner gestuurd die een skelet van een demon hadden gevonden, na enig sinds martelwerk, op de claygolem, zijn ze er achter gekomen dat het Thammeron is. Aangezien het skelet nog intact is kunnen ze hem met necromagie, weer tot leven wekken. Dan zal hij uit de gevangennis gaan. Er verschijnen nu 2 demon guards die de uitgang bewaken. Praat met evil dave, hij zegt dat hij nog steeds onder invloed van het waarheidsserum is. Vraag of hij een manier weet om hier weg te komen. Hij weet er geen, en de demon guards doden heeft geen zin. Omdat als jede demon guards aanvalt zullen ze alarm slaan en zou er een dodelijk gif de kamer komen. Misschien kan dat juist de ontsnappingsweg zijn. Zeg tegen dave dat al het gif binnenkomt dat hij naar de opening moet gaan, waar het gif uit komt. kies nu de rechtermuisoptie: slap demon guard. Nu gaat er een poort in het noorden van de kamer open. Evil Dave gaat er in, volg hem snel want door het gif word er elke seconde 10 tot 50 life points op je gehit! nadat je er door bent gegaan kom je in een andere kamer. Hier zie je een poison generator, kies sabotage poison generator. Nu komt er geen gif meer vanaf. in het noorden vind je een kamer, en in het westen vind je een andere kamer zeg tegen evil dave dat hij in de kamer met de gemolde generator moet blijven. De westelijke kamer brengt je in een kamer waar je lvl 2 giant rats vind, en een vuurtje. dus je kan er raw meat vinden en koken dit is handig omdat je in de noordelijke kamer tegen een leader demon guard moet vechten van combat 140, in de kamer zit ook een prayer altar die 300 live points ruilt voor full prayer points, het is handig om die te gebruiken (zorg er wel voor dat je minsten 301 lifepoints hebt, je kan je healen met de gaint rat meats). Ga nu naar de noordelijke kamer. Hier komt een leader demon guard comabat 140, (hij kan lesser demons oproepen van lvl 83) zet protect for melee aan. nadat je hem verslagen hebt zal hij een demonic sword droppen. ga terug naar evil dave, geef hem het demonic sword en zeg dat hij je weer moet volgen. Ga weer de noordelijke kamer in nu blijkt dat de kamer doodloopt. Praat met evil dave, hij zal zeggen dat hij in elk geval wel een mooi zwaard heeft, nu begint het zwaard te gloeien, en jullie kommen terug in het kleinste huisje van traverly. evil dave zal je bedanken en zeggen dat hij naar lumbridge gaat om met de lumbridge secret counsel te gaan praten. In de woestijn Ga nu naar uzer, niet via de magic carpet, in het midde van de reis (net voorbij de brug) komt er een cutscene, er komen een magier en een ranger aan. ze zullen zeggen dat je weg moet gaan of anders zal sterven. Je speler zal zeggen dat hij niet weg wilt gaan, de ranger zal een pijl in de cactus schieten, terwijl de magier de cactus vernietigd. ze zullen zeggen dat het ook zo met jou kan gaan en de speler besluit terug te gaan. Ga nu terug naar de shanty pass, hier zal je Father Badden, Father Reen en de Claygolem aantreffen. Ze zullen zeggen dat toen ze in Uzer zaten, hordes zamorak volgelingen kwammen, en dat ze verjaagd werden. De Claygolem kon niet vluchten, dus hebben ze snel zijn papiertje in zijn hoofd vernieuwd. Father Baden heeft hulp gevraagt aan, Advanturieren, en een paar guards maar om zoveel zamorikanen te verslaan heb je een leger nodig, ga nu naar Eblis en zeg dat Thammeron terug gaat keren tenzij hij je helpt, Eblis vraagt wat hij dan zou moeten doen, Je speler zal zeggen dat hij een groot leger, een klein elite legertje en hulp van Azzandra nodig heeft, Eblis zal zeggen dat hij Azzandra een bericht zal sturen. Stuur nu het grote leger naar uzer, en neem het kleine leger mee. het kleine leger bestaat uit 1 Bandit champion (lvl 160), 3 Bandit mages (lvl 60) 3 Bandit rangers (lvl 60) en 3 Bandits (lvl 70) 1 bandit scout (lvl 30) 1 bandit healer (lvl 10), tijdens de route kom je verschillende zwakke monster tegen die nu geen probleem voor je moeten zijn (LET OP DE BANDIT SCOUT EN DE HEALER KUNNEN NIET GOED VECHTEN, EN ZET ZE NIET IN). als je dicht bij uzer bent, trekt de bandit scout weg, om het leger te halen, nu komt er 5 lvl 60 zamorak soldiers, laat de magiërs en de champion ze afslachten. dan komen er 5 lvl 60 zamorak mages, laat de rangers en de champion ze afslachten en daarna komen er 5 lvl 60 rangers, laat de bandits en de champion ze verslaan. laat de healer alle troepen helen, je kan nog teruggaan om de spullen voor het volgende te halen, heb je dit gedaan praat nu met de champion. Als je hebt gevaald, kan je het opnieuw doen. Navigeren en in de tempel Mee te nemen, spullen om een mage en een ranger tegelijkertijd te doden ze staan achter een pilaar dus het moeten schietspullen (ranged aanbevolen) zijn en ze zijn lvl 100, rune's voor een keer telegrab, spullen om een melee giant te verslaan (magic of hallbert aangeraden) van combat 223. '' left|Klik voor een vergroting|250pxnu komt het leger, ze vechten nu tegen het zamorak leger, nu moet je door de vechten troepen naar uzer zien te komen. volg het pad in het kaartje hiernaast. als je de laatste pijl heb bereikt kan je gewoon naar uzer gaan, ga de ruines in. in de ruine is het een puinhoop, er zijn geen spoken meer wat waarschijnlijk betekend dat ze zijn verjaagd, er komen nu een 10 zamorak elite's op je af (lvl 90) stuur alle leden van het banditgroepje naar die zamorak elite's (vertel de healer dat hij in het midden moet staan en de bandits moet healen) en ga zelf naar het demonen portaal, nu zie je dat een van de standbeelden naar de poort mist, ga naar het westen, hier vind je een omgevallen pilaar, met daarachter de magier en de ranger, dood ze en hou rekening met de combat trieangel. ze droppen het standbeeld, gebruik er telegrab op pak die en doe die op de plek, het portaal is nu open, ga erin. Je zult een cultscéne zien waarin de 3 necromancers van de necromancer tower aantreffen. ze zijn bezig met thammeron op te roepen, een demon op de achtergrond, met een reus in de buurt, en Thammerons throne is weer belegd met diamonds, die gloeien, dan komt de een reus op je af, hij duwt je uit de demon realm, nu pakt een een grote bijl, dan komen alle elite bandit's naar je toe om je te redden, de reus lacht, en gooit zijn grote bijl naar de bandit's, dat ze allemaal dood. Nu zal hij jouw proberen te doden, voor vechttips zie Lord Kar'loriora's Bodyguard. Nadat je hem verslagen hebt zal hij met zijn laatste kracht een beeltje weggooien waardoor het portaal sluit. het beeldje word gepakt door een vreemde man, die ermee wegrend, als je naar buiten gaat, zal je zien dat de bandits het zamorak leger heeft verslagen, maar zelf ook grote verliezen, als je beter kijkt zie je dat azzandra vecht tegen de laatst overgebleven zamorak mensen vechten, azzandra zal een aanval op hun afvuren dat ze in een keer dood. De vreemde man teleporteerd snel weg. Ga terug de tempel in en pak een ander beeldje. Nu vertel je Azzandra wat er allemaal is gebeurd, (als je dat niet nog een keer wil weten kan je ook op het rechtsboveninknopje Skip drukken. Azzandra denkt dat als je het beeltje precies na kan maken, dat de demon realm weer open kan gaan, dit moet zo snel mogelijk gebeuren want hoe langer hij hier is, hoe sterker hij zal worden. Gebruik het beeldje met klei in je inventory nu op een potter weel, dit kan mislukken, behalve als je 99 crafting hebt, (BOOSTS WERKEN NIET!) als je hem hebt gemaakt moet je weer terug de tempel in, zeg tegen Azzandra dat hij mee moet komen, en zet de beeldjes weer terug, de portaal gaat weer open, '''LET OP! je moet thammeron nu verslaan, van combat 721 wat heel moeilijk is en je moet hem doden met het Darklight!' ga nu naar binnen Thammeron zal ontwaakt zijn, de necromanchers zijn gedood, en Lord Kar'loriora zal jou en azzandra aanspreken, Azzandra zal Kar'loriora bevechten, en jij moet Thammeron verslaan. Kar'loriora is sterker door de aanwezigheid van Thammeron. Vecht tegen Thammeron, zie voor een vechtstratigie Thammeron (monster). Nadat je hem verslagen hebt zal hij in as veranderen, en Kar'loriora zal weg teleporteren, als je uit de tempel gaat samen met azzandra zal er een aardbeving komen. Praat met Azzandra voor je beloning. Beloningen Locaties *Een shortcut van de rattenkammer in edgevile dungeon naar evil dave's kelder (in het begin vrijgespeeld). *Een trainruimte bij de gevangenis (moet een law, air en een water rune hebben om binnen te komen), waar onagresieve lesser-, greater, en black demons zitten, (op de plek waar eerst de ratten zaten). (je hebt dan geen dark wizard armour meer nodig) *De demomonic throne is nu vernietigd, en er is een tunnel vrijgekomen, je kan hier tegen chaos,- death,- en blood demons vechten, die unieke drops hebben. Waaronder delen van het Demonical Shield Items *Darklight is veranderd in Demonlight, wat hem niet alleen zo sterk maakt als een godsword, maar hem ook een zeer sterk special attack geeft. *Je krijgt 4 500,000 xp lamps je moet boven 80 zijn om ze te kunnen gebruiken, als je ze kwijtraakt zonder ze te Gebruiken kan je azzandra ze terugvragen. *Thammeron corpse, je kan deze begraven voor 100,000 prayer xp. *Je kan nu van Evil dave Evil arrow's kopen, voor 2k per stuk. Quest points 2 quest points XP *100,000 crafting xp *400,000 slayer xp *400,000 agility xp Muziek *Alarm (in jenevers huis) *Torment (bij de martelkamer) *Battle for the Desert (bij de zamorak tegen bandit oorlog) *Demonic Challenge (in de demonic realm) *Victory! (nadat je Thammeron heb gedood) Trivia *Na de quest, zijn de necromancers van de necromancer tower weer op hun normaale plaats als je met Irwin Feaselbaum praat zal hij zeggen dat ze zeker necromancers zijn. *Er was een glitch, dat als je de quest had gedaan, dat je dan oneindig xp lamps van azzandra kon halen, de spelers die hier aan meededen zijn hun exp afgepakt. *In je advanture log staat na de quest: I slayed one elder demon, so I have done nothing especial. *Na de quest kun je met een goblin praten met het standbeeldje in zijn hand praten, vermoedelijk heeft de mysterieuse man hem aan hem gegeven, vervelend genoeg wil de goblin het beeltje niet aan je geven. Categorie:Quests